Shaman Captor
by MaiverX
Summary: ¿te gusta Shaman king?... ¿te gusta Card Captor Sakura?... ENTOCES LEE ESTE FIC!... contiene algo de HoroXlen TouyaXYukito. proto version sin yaoi .... ENTREN!


Shaman Captor.  
  
Olísh todos!!!! Bien este es mi tercer fic (aun k aun no acabo los otros dos -__-U). Pero tuve una ocurrencia k (hasta ahora) no he visto rondar por aquí, o sea un fic en donde se combinen dos series incluyendo a sus personajes. Entonces decidí combinar a mis dos animes favoritos o sea: Shaman King y Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Si ya se el nombre es estupido -__-U, "shaman captor" por favor!!!, se me había ocurrido "Card Captor Asakura", pero ese es mas estupido aun u.uU (además, lo primero k me vino a la mente al pensarlo fue, a Yoh con uno de los vestidos de Sakura (diseñados por Tomoyo uuU) puesto, y con el oraculo de Clow, haciendo poses simpáticas (tirando besos al publico) ¿se lo imaginan? 3no es necesario haber visto ambas series para comprender. Aun k: seria mejor si las han visto. 2Lamentablemente, para los homo fóbicos, este fic contiene contenido shonen-ai (o yaoi) HoroXRen TouyaXYukito. AUN K: en un futuro no muy lejano publicare esta misma historia, sin esta clase de contenido, para que pueda leerlo mas gente. ^-^  
  
Bien.  
  
Aclaración: Ni Shaman King, ni Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen (si fuera así, en vez de leer este fic, lo estarían viendo por TV -_o). Aunk cierta persona a quien admiro :::Shooting Star Natalie::: tiene mucha razón al decir k al menos un 5% nos pertenece a los fanáticos, ya k si no fuera por nosotros, de nada les serviría tenerlas. Además tanto Mi Amado Horitush como mi querido Touyita siempre van a ser MIOS!!! JAJAJAJUJUJUJUA (no, en verdad no vale la pena decir k es una risa desquiciada, si ya lo dijeron todas ^^U)  
  
Bien basta de parloteo..  
  
Aquí esta....  
  
..::::::::EL_FAN_FIC::::::::..  
  
Capitulo 1: Una extraña noticia (evidentemente no sirvo para los títulos -__-UUU)  
  
-¿K K???!!!!! Ó.Ò  
  
-como oyeron, Hao aun continua con vida ò .ó.  
  
...silencio... -_- -_- -_- -_- (y mas)  
  
Todos en la gran pensión del Asakura estaban impactados con la noticia. Miraban hacia ningún sitio, dispersos en el aire. En sus miradas se reflejaban pánico en algunos, odio en otros, e inmutabilidad en tres de ellos.  
  
-a decir verdad. ò. ó -uno de estos últimos interrumpe aquel terrible silencio, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes. -.a decir verdad, he sentido una presencia, similar a la suya en los últimos días. pero no creí necesario armar falsas expectativas, por eso espere a tener la seguridad de que en verdad se trataba de él ò. ó -continua Ren, quien ya era el centro de las miradas, en especial de una que lo inquietaba. ò/.//ó  
  
-en realidad ya lo sabia ^^U-dice Yoh, quien al instante acapara con toda la atención (y de paso le quita un peso de enzima a su amigo chino).  
  
-¿tu también sentiste su esencia? ¬.¬-pregunta la Itako.  
  
-no.. En realidad.. La semana pasada hable con el ^^`U.  
  
Todos caen al suelo y se levantan al instante._-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ (y mas)  
  
-¿es broma verdad? Ò .o -pregunta el ainu-  
  
-no, el estuvo aquí ´^^U.  
  
-¿Y POR QUE DEMOÑOS NO NOS DIJISTE?!!!! Ò .ó Ò .ó ^^UU ò. Ó ò. Ó -preguntan todos al unísono.  
  
-es k. no me pareció necesario ^^`U.  
  
-¿Qué boberías dices?, debiste decírmelo!!! Ò -Ó*-la Itako comenzaba a prepara una de sus técnicas secretas.  
  
-e.espera Annita!!!, no lo hice por que algo en el me dejo tranquilo!´^_^`UU  
  
-¿Cómo dices? ¬.¬*  
  
-asi es.´^_^`U  
  
::::::flash back::::::  
  
-Hao?!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte al verlo sentado sobre el árbol del cerezo que da a la ventana de mi dormitorio ò .ó  
  
-jaja, nada hermanito, solo quería pasar a verte ò_ ó.  
  
-no te creo.. Amidamaru!!! Ò .ó -sujete a Haru Same, estaba dispuesto a luchar.  
  
-ahorra tus energías Yoh, no vine a pelear con tigo. además seria absurdo, el resultado salta a la vista. no tienes posibilidad alguna ò_ ó.  
  
-¿Qué quieres entonces? O .ó-le pregunte sin bajar la guardia.  
  
-¿a caso eres sordo?, solo vine a verte, y a "hacer las paces" n_´n-  
  
-¿a que te refieres? O .o.  
  
-quiero que sepas, que ya no tienes por que preocuparte, ya que dentro de poco, no voy a necesitarte, de ahora en mas, eres un individuo totalmente ajeno a mi ò_ ó.  
  
-¿quieres decir, que ya no te interesa apoderarte de mi esencia? Ó .o  
  
-así es hermanito, ya no te necesito. ahora que lo sabes. espero que no intentes hacer ninguna estupidez. no tendré piedad con tigo ni con los tuyos, si llegaras a arruinar a mis planes n_´n.  
  
Cuando acabo de decir esto solo se bajo del árbol de un salto y desapareció. Intente seguirlo, pero fue inútil. ::::::fin flash::::::  
  
-y. eso fue todo ^-^U.  
  
-Idiota!!!, no te das cuenta que ese cretino esta planeando algo??!!! ò. Ó -grito Ren.  
  
-es cierto. de otro modo.. ¿Por qué no te necesitaría mas?, ¿y además para que?, sea cual sean esos planes que tenga en mente, de seguro son perversos u_úU -dice Manta.  
  
-¿entonces?... ¿Qué hacemos? o_ ò-pregunta el motoquero  
  
-creo que no tenemos otra opción ¬.¬*-dice el chino  
  
-hay!... no otra vez!!! TToTT-se queja el ainu.  
  
-no sabes mas al respecto Silver? ¬.¬-La Itako se dirige al apache, quien los había informado anteriormente.  
  
-mmm.. Déjame ver. ah!, es cierto!!!, uno de los oficiales lo ha visto en la prefectura de Tomoeda ó_o  
  
-¿Tomoeda? ó_ó-preguntan todos al unísono.  
  
-¿y eso donde queda? O_ó-pregunta el ainu.  
  
-no muy lejos de aquí ó .o.  
  
..silencio... -_- -_- -_- -_- (y mas)  
  
Todos comienzan a levantarse, sabían perfectamente que era su deber acudir a dicho sitio y detener a Hao, fuera lo que fuera lo que este planeaba.  
  
Sin mediar palabra, cada uno arma un pequeño equipaje. Abordan el primer metro que los dejara en dicho sitio (obviamente a cuentas de Manta).  
  
Eran las 11:30 de la mañana, y hacia un hermoso día. Siquiera aquel maravilloso celeste del cielo, apaciguaba los nervios que invadían a estos jóvenes shamanes, que sabían muy bien, que en las próximas horas, sus vidas correrían peligro.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Hulaps otra vez!!!!!, si ya se k esta pésimo, pero apenas es el primer episodio!!!!!!. Además prometo actualizarlo en menos de una semana, para entonces Yoh y compañía se conocerán con el equipito de Sakura.  
  
En realidad este es el cap mas corto k escribí en mi vida. Lo k sucede es k me quedo un trauma, luego de mi fic "¿It's Love?", ya que tuve k cortarlo y ultra cortarlo en millones de partes, ya k ffn siempre me cortaba partes importantes por k eran demasiado largos TT.TT.. por cierto, tarde o temprano volveré a publicar ese fic cuando ya tenga organizados los 3 capítulos k ya están escritos (y divididos a su ves en 4 partes), si ya se es un lió @.@ por eso lo pospongo.  
  
AH!!!!, por cierto, este fic tendrá dos versiones la de Mankin (esta k acaban de leer) y la de CCS. Ambas versiones tendrán siempre distintos puntos de vistas, por ej este capitulo el numero 1, es totalmente diferente al de CCS ya que sucede en el habitual mundo de Sakura. Si por esas casualidades (en las k no creo), desean leer la versión CCS, solo vallan a la sección de este anime, y encontraran esta misma historia con el mismo titulo.  
  
Bien eso es todo.  
  
Se despide con otro habitual fracaso:  
  
MaiverX.  
  
Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!. 


End file.
